Episode 905
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "Taking Back O-Tama - A Fierce Fight Against Holdem!" is the 905th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime Short Summary Long Summary Conflict continues to unfold in Bakura Town. Holdem bellows away on the rooftops as Kamijiro clutches Tama inside its mouth, while her friends in the street can do nothing but watch. He orders Luffy, Zoro, and Kiku to do stand down, threatening to crush Tama under the lion's jaws. Holdem taunts Luffy and accuses him of coveting Tama's ability for his own purposes. He is certain that the three of them are theives working under a man called Shutenmaru, but despite Luffy's obliviousness, Holdem is convinced that his theory is correct. Kiku advises Luffy not to antagonize the Headliner, as the Beasts Pirates practically hold the entire town hostage. If a revolution were to break out, Jack, who has likely survived the attack from Zunesha in the past, would come to claim his revenge. This knowledge only irritates Luffy more so. With Tama's life at his mercy, Holdem carries on provoking Luffy, while a treasure ship full of food enters the block, overseen by Speed and her guards. It is the harvest from Paradise Farm. The mountainous stock of food charms Luffy's appetite, but he is soon reminded the young Tama's struggles with starvation, and his rage continues to swell. Luffy appoints Zoro to "handle" the massive cargo ship, to Kiku's startled confusion, as the two begin loosening the shoulders. Hawkins and his men ride into town, but are halted by a lone sword-wielding man hiding his face behind a basket. The man is secretly Law. Back at the center of town, Holdem authorizes his men to attack Luffy and his allies, once again remiding them that Tama's life is at stake. Regardless, Zoro effortlessly sends a number of his samurai flying. Holdem berates him, intending to follow through on his word, as he gives Kamijiro permission to chew the girl up. Suddenly, Luffy bounces up to reach them, strikes Kamijiro's nose, and grabs hold of Tama, all before the lion is even able to bite down. Holdem is astonished by Luffy's quickness, while Tama delights in her rescue. At the same time, Zoro is plowing through Speed's forces protecting the golden ship. Preparing to counterattack, Holdem lights up his sword with Kamijiro's fire breath, and unfastens the blade into many links, baring a longer-ranged weapon, similar to a whip. He boasts about his powerful Trick Mechanism Sword, and swings it in Luffy's direction. Meanwhile, Kiku is taken hostage by a large pirate. Zoro, caught up in fighting, invites Kiku to drop her delicate facade, and and put her swordplay to work. Kiku finally concedes, frees herself, and joins Zoro's battle to hijack Speed's treasure ship. On the rooftops, Luffy is weaving around Holdem's giant flaming sword. Upon noticing Tama's wounded cheek from Holdem's persecution, Luffy becomes determined to land the finishing blow. He then reels his fist back an excessive distance, and lands a smoldering Red Hawk attack on Holdem's gut, knocking him out and off the roof. Tama is dazzled, recognizing the parallels between Luffy and his renowned brother. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Zoro repels some of the Beasts Pirates with a single slash before Luffy strikes. **Speed using Busoshoku Haki and firing arrows at Zoro as he goes after the food cart. **More scenes of Zoro and Kiku cutting down enemies. **Zoro and Kiku deflecting a volley of arrows fired by Speed and her group. *In the manga, Kiku was grabbed by one of the Beasts Pirates before Luffy attacks Holdem. In the anime, one of the Beasts Pirates grabs Kiku and holds her hostage in an attempt to stop Zoro's onslaught, but Kiku is able to free herself. *In the manga, it was not shown if Luffy hardened his arm when landing the first blow on Kamijiro to free Tama. *The anime shows that Holdem's sword can split itself up to function as a whip blade. Site Navigation